Surpirses All Around
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: it has winx club & some code lyoko characters. they are just getting back from summer. but ther are Surpirses Around the corner. but what will happen when ther secret lifes get out?
1. Chapter 1

Ulrich 15

Yumi 15

Bloom 15

Flora 15

Stella 15

Musa 15

Tecna 15

Layla 15

Sky 15

Brandon 15

Helia 15

Riven 15

Timmy 15

**_Surprise All Around_**

One day the school year just started & the friends were just getting back from the summer. They all lived at the school.

STELLA!

BLOOM! Is that you? Stella said

Yeah. Bloom said

You look different.

Yeah. Guess what?

What?

BLOOM! STELLA! Is that you? Said Musa

MUSA! They both said

TECNA! LAYLA! YUMI! FLORA! The 3 friends said

HEY GUYS! They said how was your summer? Stella said

HEY YOU GUYS MISS US! The rest of them said

Hey Yumi said Ulrich

Hey Ulrich said Yumi

The boyfriends give the girlfriends a kiss

Hey Layla we are going out for pizza after school want to come?

Sure layla said

Can you believe summers over? Said Bloom


	2. Chapter 2

Hi said a girl 

Hi said Bloom

Yo are you new? Said Musa

Yes I am. Said the girl

I'm Jewels. She said

I'm Bloom.

I'm Layla.

I'm Sky.

I'm Musa.

I'm Tecna.

I'm Yumi.

I'm Stella. 

I'm Ulrich.

I'm Flora.

This is Timmy. Said Tecna

This is BrandonSaidStella

This is Riven. Said Musa

Nice to meet you said Jewels

Are you guys new to? Asked Jewels

Yes they all said at ones Cool. Said Jewels 

Hey Jewels?

Yeh?

What happen to your arm? Asked Sky

Oh un am nothing. Said Jewels

Are you sure sweetie? Asked Flora

Yeh I'm sure. I fall down a lot silly me.

They know she's lying but doesn't ask anymore

Hey guys why don't we go check are rooms & roommates out. Bloom said

They all agreed

As they walked Jewels couldn't help but think.

_That was close they cant find out that my dad beats me. Or I will really get it next time. They seem nice maybe I will tell them. But I don't want them to get hurt so I wont tell them. I hope they will be my friends. I hate what I where ok my clothes not that bad I like them but still I wish I could where what I used to where I wish I had my old friends back but no. My ex bf had to tell people something that's not true & ruin my rep._

In Blooms head.

_I know shes lying she sounds like me. I'm happy Sky knows but im still scared of my step dad but sky helps me when his there. I hope she'll tell us so we can help her. I hope we can be friends._

Hey Jewels. Asked Musa snapping both Jewels & Bloom out of their thoughts.

Yeh Musa.

Hey you guys we're here.

* * *

if you have any thoughts or ideas tell me. who & who should be roommates? R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Brandon looked at the bulletin board & was surprised to find.

Hey check this out. Brandon said

What is it bro?

WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone said

Layla read the list aloud.

**Roommates Are As Followed.**

**Sky & Bloom**

**Timmy & Tecna**

**Brandon & Stella**

**Helia & Flora**

**Riven & Musa**

**Ulrich & Yumi**

**Layla & Diaspor**

**Jewels & Emmanuel**

I cant belive this. Said Bloom

Hi guys

DIASPRO???????????

Yeh it's me. Bloom no hard feelings.

Hi im Jewels

Hi im Yumi

Hi im Ulrich 

Hi im Diaspor

Diaspor reads the list.

So layla we're roommates?

Looks like it.

Yeh Diaspor no hard feelings.

Good. Said Diaspor

Do you feel like you missed something? Asked Jewels

Yeh. Ulrich & Yumi said together

Hey guys im going to go unpack & meet this Emmanuel. Said Jewels

Bye Jewels they said

As jewels she sings

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed_  
_Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

_(ho oh)_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

_Chorus  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel_

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late_

_Chorus_

_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_

_Chorus_

Im here she says to her self.

* * *

the song is Concrete Angel by Martina McBride 


	4. He Beats Her!

Jewels walked in her room & saw a boy. Unpacking with sky blue eyes blonde hair. 5ft.2 and very muscular. Jewels felt something she couldn't tell what it was but she liked it.

Hi you must be Emmanuel I am Jewels

Hi

Am… un… I should unpack. Said Jewels blushing

Yeh. Said Emmanuel walks out of the room

_OMG HES SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!_

Jewels unpacks when she was done, she put her diary on her bed and starts to write then puts it in her dresser. She goes to the mall.

At the same time elsewhere Sky & the gang were passing the time talking. 

You guys we all know something's not right. Said Bloom

Yeh I mean you guys saw her arm. Said Sky

Man bro it was like deja vue all over again. Said Brandon You can say that again. Said Helia 

We have to find out whos hurting her. Said Musa

Yeh but how genius shes not going to tell us. Said Riven I hate to say it but Riven's right. Said Layla 

Emmanuel walks by & couldn't help but over hear the gang talking.

Hi im Emmanuel I couldn't help but over hear you guys talking.

YOU'RE EMMANUEL. Everyone said 

Yeh. Are you guys talking about Jewels? Asked Emmanuel

Yeh we are said Yumi

About her arm? Asked Emmanuel Yeh. Said Flora What do you know about it? Asked Ulrich Nothing. Said Emmanuel But I saw her put something in her dresser. Said Emmanuel How do you know this? Asked Tecna 

I when to go get something from are room & I saw her put something in her dresser. Said Emmanuel

Oh. Said Diaspor

Emmanuel are you all right? Asked Timmy

Yeh im fine just a little mad.

Come on everyone. Said Stella

Where are we going Stella? Asked Brandon

To Jewels & Emmanuel room. Said Stella

Why are we going there? Asked Diaspor 

So we can find out what's going on. Said Musa

When they get there.

Helia you stand guard at the door. Said Sky & Bloom 

Ok. Said Helia

I'll look in the drawer. Said Bloom

Bloom walks over to the dresser & opens the first drawer looks under the clothes.

Hey guys I found it. Said Bloom

Oh my gosh said Flora, should we really be doing this?

Maybe she will tell us what's going on in her life. Said Musa.

No she won't. said Bloom.

If she was gonna tell us she would have already.

Bloom slowly opens the cover of Jewel's diary. She goes to the last page & reads it out loud.

_That was close they cant find out that my dad beats me. Or I will really get it next time. They seem nice maybe I will tell them. But I don't want them to get hurt so I wont tell them. I hope they will be my friends. I hate what I where ok my clothes not that bad I like them but still I wish I could where what I used to where I wish I had my old friends back but no. My ex bf had to tell people something that's not true & ruin my rep. i met this cute boy named Emmanuel & his my roommate._

OMG her dad beats her. Said Stella

& Her ex bf told people something that wasn't true & ruined her rep. Said Flora

Emmanuel are you all right? Asked Brandon

No. Said Emmanuel

I can't imagine any one hitting a girl as cute and pretty as Jewel is. Said Emmanuel

It looks like to me she used to be a singer but stopped cause he threatened her. Said Bloom

& she's a gymnasts, ballerina & ice skater. She wins a lot. Said Bloom

Wow. They all said

She likes you Emmanuel. Said Stella

With Jewels.

Jewels was singing while walking back to her room.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air_

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on

Oh, Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, oh

Back in Jewels & Emmanuel room.

Guys do you hear that? Asked Sky

Yeh. Everyone said

She's coming! Said Yumi

Back With Jewels.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats...


	5. OMG YOUR JEWELS!

Jewels walks in & is surprised to see everyone.

Hi guys what's up?

Hi Jewels they said

Guy's what's wrong? Asked Jewels

You guys know don't you? Asked Jewels

They stood just nodding.

Jewels walked over to her bed & sat down. How much do you know? Asked Jewels

Emmanuel are you ok? Asked Jewels

No. Said Emmanuel

Whats wrong? Asked Jewels

Nothing. Said Emmanuel

Okay. Said Jewels

What did your dad say to make you stop sing? Asked Flora

You obviously loved sing just as much as Musa does. Said Brandon

I… um… my dad he….

Your dad what? Asked Bloom

He threatened me. Said Jewels

What did he say? Asked Sky

**Sighs** he threatened to hurt someone & I couldn't let him do that so I stopped. Said Jewels

But I still sing and write music. Said Jewels

You're right I do love to sing. Said Jewels

How much do you know? Asked Jewels

That depends. Said Helia

Depends on what? Asked Jewels

Depends on how much their is. Said Ulrich

Why don't you tell someone its stupid not to? Asked Riven

I cant! Said Jewels

Why? Asked Emmanuel

Cause. Said Jewels

Cause why? Asked Diaspor

I just cant! Said Jewels then runs out of the room.

Well that whent great. Said Musa sarcastically

With Jewels.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
_

_So many words for the broken heart  
_

_It's hard to see in a crimson love  
_

_So hard to breathe  
_

_Walk with me, and maybe  
_

_Nights of light so soon become  
_

_Wild and free I could feel the sun  
_

_Your every wish will be done  
_

_They tell me  
_

_Chorus:  
_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
_

_Tell me why  
_

_I can't be there where you are  
_

_There's something missing in my heart  
_

_Life goes on as it never ends  
_

_Eyes of stone observe the trends  
_

_They never say forever gaze upon me  
_

_Guilty roads to an endless love (Endless love)  
_

_There's no control  
_

_Are you with me now  
_

_Your every wish will be done  
_

_They tell me  
_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
_

_(Tell me why) Tell me why  
_

_I can't be there where you are  
_

_There's something missing in my heart  
_

_There's nowhere to run  
_

_I have no place to go  
_

_Surrender my heart, body and soul  
_

_How can it be  
_

_You're asking me_

_To feel the things you never show  
_

_You are missing in my heart  
_

_Tell me why can't I be there where you are  
_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
_

_(Tell me why)Tell me why  
_

_I can't be there where you are (Where you are)  
_

_There's something missing in my heart  
_

_You are missing in my heart  
_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely (Being lonely)  
_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
_

_(Tell me why) Tell me why (Tell me why)  
_

_I can't be there where you are (Where you are)  
_

_There's something missing in my heart_

Jewels wasn't watching where she was going & bumped in to 3 people. 1 with brown hair w/light green eyes, 2 with blonde hair with blue eyes & the 3 with black hair with bright green eyes.

Oops sorry. Said Jewels 

Its ok. Said the first girl

Yeh it was are fault to. Said the second girl

Was that you sing? Asked the third girl

Yeh. Said Jewels

You are good. Said the third girl

Thanks. Said Jewels

My name is Brittany. But you can call me Brit. Said the first girl

My name is Maxine. But you can call me Max. Said the second girl

My name is Jenna. But you can call me Jenn. Said the third girl

I'm Jewels

OMG YOUR JEWELS!!!!!!! They exclaimed

Yeh I guess you 3 are fans of mine. Said Jewels

You bet we are. Said Brit

Can I ask you something? Asked Max

Sure. Said Jewels

Why did you stop? Asked Max

I had to. Said Jewels

But why? Asked Jenn

We were having family problems. Said Jewels

Oh ok. Said Brit

Do you miss it? Asked Brit

Yes. Said Jewels

Do you mind sing a song? Asked Max

Sure what song? Asked Jewels All That I Am. Said Jenn 

Ok. Said Jewels

_I can be tough, I can be tender  
As strong as a saint, weak_

_as a sinner  
But when I'm in your arms I'm so_

_complete  
You bring out what's inside of me _

A woman with a mind, a body with her soul  
A heart full of

_love won't let go  
I love the way you understand  
All that I am _

I'm a member of the modern

_world  
But sometimes I'm still an old fashioned girl  
You make me laugh and let me cry  
I finally found a man_

_who's not afraid to try _

A woman with a mind, a

_body with her soul  
A heart full of love won't let_

_go  
I love the way you understand _

A woman with a

_mind, a body with her soul  
A heart full of love won't_

_let go  
I love the way you understand  
All that I am _

Hold on as long as I can  
And keep loving you with

_all that I am _

A woman with a mind, a body with her

_soul  
A heart full of love _

A woman with a mind, a

_body with her soul  
A heart full of love won't let_

_go  
I love the way you understand  
All that I am _

All that I am  
All that I am  
(A woman with a

_mind, a body with her soul)  
All that I am  
(A heart_

_full of love won't let go)  
All that I am..._

Just as we remember. Said Max 

Thanks. Said Jewels

* * *

the first song is **Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely by The Backstreet Boys.** & the secon song is **All That I Am by** **Mindy McCready.**


	6. Chapter 6

What are your guys powers? Asked Jewels

Mine are Stars and Moon. Said Jenn

Mine are Water and Ice. Said Max

& Mine are Clouds and Air. Said Brit

What's yours Jewels? Asked Brit

Emotions. Said Jewels

At the same time elsewhere Sky & the gang were passing the time talking.

Someone should go after her. Said Yumi

Well I for one don't think she need to be like that. Said Stella

Can it Stella. Said Riven

Hum. Said Stella

Yumi is right. Said Layla

But who. Said Flora

Emmanuel should go I think. Said Diaspor

Why me? Asked Emmanuel

Because you'd have better lucky then any of us. Said Tecna

She's right. Said Timmy

Ok I'll go. Said Emmanuel

Emmanuel walks out of the room and hears some one sing & knows that voice before. He follows it then sees Jewels is about to run in to 3 girls.

With Jewels. 

That's cool. Said Max

Yeh it is. Said Jewels

Do you still love to sing? Asked Jenn

Yes I do. Said Jewels

I still write music to. Said Jewels

Can we hear a new song? Asked Brit 

Sure. Said Jewels

_Sittin up on the roof  
_

_sneakin a smoke by the chimney  
_

_checkin out the moon  
_

_and the city lights  
_

_he takes off his flannel shirt_

_and drapes it around her shoulders  
_

_slides up behind her and holds on tight  
_

_and she says  
_

_i dont want this night to end  
_

_why does it have to end  
_

_CHORUS:  
_

_tomorrow shell be rollin down I  
_

_10 Baton Rouge  
_

_LSU  
_

_18 years and hurry ya do  
_

_hes got a friday paycheck lined up down the block  
_

_at daddie shop  
_

_it aint much but its a job  
_

_theyve been dreadin this moment all summer long  
_

_the night before  
_

_life goes on  
_

_oooh  
_

_a tear falls off her cheek and  
_

_right when it hits his arm he says  
_

_come on baby  
_

_lets get outta here  
_

_they take one last drive around town  
_

_and man it  
_

_already looks different  
_

_he bangs the wheel and says  
_

_life aint fair  
_

_and this growin up stuff man i dont know  
_

_i just dont wanna let you go  
_

_CHORUS:  
_

_tomorrow shell be rollin down I  
_

_10 Baton Rouge  
_

_LSU  
_

_18 years and hurry ya do  
_

_hes got a friday paycheck lined up down the block  
_

_at daddie shop  
_

_it aint much but its a job  
_

_theyve been dreadin this moment all summer long  
_

_the night before  
_

_life goes on  
_

_yeah thats what my momma told me  
_

_and just like those kids  
_

_i didnt wanna listen to no one  
_

_yea theres nothin you can do  
_

_theres nothin you can say  
_

_and i know how it feels when love goes away  
_

_CHORUS:  
_

_tomorrow shell be rollin down I  
_

_10 Baton Rouge  
_

_LSU  
_

_18 years and hurry ya do  
_

_hes got a friday paycheck lined up down the block  
_

_at daddies shop  
_

_it aint much but its a job  
_

_theyve been dreadin this moment all summer long  
_

_but here it is  
_

_they dont have long  
_

_the night before  
_

_life goes onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn  
_

_yeah e yeah e yeah e yeah e yeahhhh_

Wow. Said Jenn

Here's anther one. Said Jewels

Ok. They said

_His old man was a rebel yeller...  
Bad boy to the bone.  
He'd say: "Can't trust that other fella,"  
He'd judge 'em by the tone of their skin.  
He was raised to think like his Dad...  
Narrow mind full of hate.  
On the road to no-where fast,  
Till the Grace of God got in the way.  
Then he saw the Light an' hit his knees an' cried an' said a prayer...  
Rose up a brand new man; left the old one right there._

_Here's to the strong; thanks to the brave.  
Don't give up hope... some people change.  
Against all odds, against the grain,  
Love finds a way... some people change._

_She was born with her mother's habit...  
You could say: "It's in her blood."  
She hates that she's gotta have it...  
As she fills her glass up.  
An she'd love to kill that bottle,  
But all she can think about,  
Is a, a better life, a second chance,  
An' everyone she's letting down.  
She throws that bottle down._

_Here's to the strong; thanks to the brave.  
Don't give up hope... some people change.  
Against all odds, against the grain,  
Love finds a way... some people change._

_Thank God for those who make it...  
Let them be the Light._

_(Let them be the light)  
(Some people change.)  
Here's to the strong; thanks to the brave.  
Don't give up hope... some people change.  
Against all odds, against the grain,  
Love finds a way... some people change.  
Some people change._

_(Some people change)_

* * *

the first song is **Night Before (Life Goes On) by Carrie Underwood. **& the second song is **Some People Change by Montgomery Gentry.** R&R 


	7. He Whats? & The Kiss

Cool really. Said Brit

Yeh it is! Said Emmanuel

They all turn their heads to see Emmanuel.

Emmanuel what are you doing here? Asked Jewels

I came to see if you where alright. Are you? Asked Emmanuel

Emmanuel this is Brittany, Jenna & Maxine

You guys this is my roommate Emmanuel. Said Jewels

Hi. They said

Can you guys leave us alone? Asked Emmanuel

Sure. They said

See you later. Said Brit

Bye. Said Jenn

Bye. Said Jewels

So what do you want? Why are you here? Asked Jewels

I came to see if you where alright. Are you? Asked Emmanuel

Why do you want to know? Why should you care? Why should I tell you or anyone anything for that mater? Asked Jewels

I want to know cause I care. Said Emmanuel

You don't care nobody cares about me. Said Jewels

Yes I do Jewels. I care more then everyone back in our room. Said Emmanuel

Stop lying. Said Jewels

Im not lying. Said Emmanuel as he moves closer to her.

What are you doing? Asked Jewels

You should tell us so we can help. Said Emmanuel

The less you know the better. Said Jewels

Why is that? Why are you hiding behind that mast? Why are you so afraid to let me close to you? Asked Emmanuel

Did you just say you? Asked Jewels

Yes. Said Emmanuel puts his arms around Jewels waist.

What are you doing? Asked Jewels

This. Said Emmanuel brings his head down to her lips & kisses her. She kisses back. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Oh. Said Jewels when they pulled apart for air.

Why did you do that? Asked Jewels 

Cause I like you. Said Emmanuel

Oh. Said Jewels

And I know you like me. Said Emmanuel

Yeh I do. Said Jewels

So you really want to know? Asked Jewels

Yeh I do. I want to help. Said Emmanuel

Ok. Said Jewels

I can't tell anyone cause….

Cause why you can tell me im here for you no mater what. Said Emmanuel

Cause he'll kill me, rape me or both. Said Jewels

Don't worry. Said Emmanuel

Theirs more. Said Jewels

Ok. Said Emmanuel

He tries to rape me but I always get away. Said Jewels

* * *

R&R 


	8. Chapter 8

In Jewels & Emmanuel's room

Where are they? Asked Stella

Do you think he found her? Asked Yumi

She seemed really upset. Said Layla

Yeh she did. Said Bloom

We shouldn't have pushed her. Said Flora

It's your fault Riven. Said Musa

How is it my fault? Asked Riven

Chill musa. Said Helia

Outside the room

I think jewels has the cutes guy I've ever seen. Said Jenn

Yeh so true. Said Brit

I can't believe we meet The Jewels. Said Brit

Yeh I can't believe we are going to the same school as her. Said Jenn

Inside the room

You hear that. Said Sky

Yeh. Said Timmy

What are you guys talking about? Said Tecna

Um excuse me girls. Said Brandon standing by the door

Yes can we help you? Asked Brit

Do you know Jewels? Asked Ulrich

You mean The Jewels? Asked Brit

Yeh I guess. Said Sky

Wait what do you mean The Jewels? Riven

The singer Jewels duh. Said Jenn

You're fans of hers? Diaspor

YES!!!!!!!! The three girls shouted

So she was good? Asked Musa

Yes duh you've never heard of her? Asked Brit

We know Jewels but we just met her. Said Stella

She was the greatest ever. Said Jenn

She had so much fun sing it was like it was just her & the music. Said Brit

She put so much emotions in to the song she sings. Said Max

She was a true artist. Said Jenn

& Her gymnastics & ice-skating competitions are incredible. Said brit

Her ballet is fantastic. Said Jenn

Oh im sorry I'm Jenna but you can call me Jenn.

I'm Brittany but you can call me Brit.

I'm Maxine but you can call me Max.

So Max she's that good? Asked Bloom

I'm Bloom.

I'm Sky.

I'm Tecna.

I'm Timmy.

I'm Stella.

I'm Brandon.

I'm Flora.

I'm Helia.

I'm Musa & this loud mouth is Riven.

I'm Yumi.

I'm Ulrich.

I'm Diaspor.

& I'm Layla.

With Jewels & Emmanuel.

Don't worry Jewels. Said Emmanuel You need to tell someone jewels. Said Emmanuel 

NO!!! I can't. Said Jewels

You can do it I know you can. Said Emmanuel 

How do you know? Asked Jewels

I just do. Said Emmanuel

Back Inside the room

She could have been the greatest. Said Max

I wish she hadn't quit. Said Brit

Yeh me to. Said Jenn

Where did you see her? Asked Bloom

Outside the school with Emmanuel. Said Jenn

Why? Asked Max

None of you business. Said Riven

* * *

**plz R&R im working really hard**


	9. Chapter 9

**i'm back finally.**

* * *

"Riven shut up she was only asking." Said Musa 

Riven just stood there.

"What Riven means is that something upset are friend." Said Brandon

"Oh." Said Max

Jenn looked at the time. "Oh girls we have to go or we'll be late." 

Brit and Max looked at their watch's." Your right!" They said in a union.

"Bye!!!" They said at once and they race down the hall.

"Come on lets go." Said Yumi

They where on there way out side. When just then Bloom's cell phone rings.

Bloom?

Hi mom?

Bloom he's out.

Who?

Your father. With that her mom hung up.

Bloom's face went pale. Sky looked at her so did the others. But Diaspor was left in the dark.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Asked Sky

"Hhhh…. hhheeessss…bbbaaaccckkkk." Said Bloom

"Who's back?" Asked Diaspor

"Her father." Said Ulrich

"Whats wrong with her father?" Asked Diaspor

"He rapes and beats her." Said Riven

"Oh my." Said Diaspor

"Yeah and with our help, well, mostly Sky's help she stood up to him and put him in jail." Said Brandon

"Yeah and he's back." Said Bloom

**With Jewels and Emmanuel**

"But that doesn't mean that I can." Said Jewels

"Jewels I'll be here for you." Said Emmanuel

"Yeah I know but still I can't." Said Jewels

"Why?" Asked Emmanuel

"Because he will kill me." Said Jewels

"He won't." Said Emmanuel

"How do you know?" Asked Jewels

"I won't let him." Said Emmanuel

"He will kill you to." Said Jewels

"How do you know? Asked Emmanuel

"Cause he'll do anything just to get to me. Said Jewels

"He won't hurt me. Said Emmanuel

"Yes he will. Said Jewels

"Jewels I think I can handle him. Said Emmanuel

"You just don't get it do you?" Asked Jewels

"Yes I do, but you need to take that mast down." Said Emmanuel

"I can't do this not now, you don't even know what is going on, you don't get it." Said Jewels moving away from him.

"Can't do what?" Asked Emmanuel

"This you, me all of it." Said Jewels

**Back With Sky And Them**

"Does he know where you go to school?" Asked Diaspor

"No thank god." Said Bloom

"So you shouldn't have to worry about." Said Diaspor

"That is where you are wrong." Said Bloom

"Why?" Asked Diaspor

"Because if he wants to find me he will." Said Bloom

"Hey look there they are." Said Yumi

"Jewels what are you talking about?" Asked Emmanuel

"You don't know me." Said Jewels

"Jewels there you are you said you'd be right back to take care of her." Said Emily walking up to her with a baby in her arms.

"I know sis I'm sorry." Said Jewels

"Jewels who is this?" Asked Sky

"Guys this is my sister Emily and the baby in her arms is Faith." Said Jewels

"Emily your baby is so cute." Said Stella

"How old is she?" Asked Yumi

"Who is the father?" Asked Layla

"She's 4 months old." Said Jewels

"Actually she's not mine." Said Emily

"Who's is she?" Asked Musa

"Jewels." Said Emily

"Jewels?" Said all of them.

"Hey sis I'll go help you with her stuff." Said Jewels as they walked away from everyone.

"Jewels I'm sorry." Said Emily

"It's ok they were going to find out sooner or later." Said Jewels

"Why did you keep her? I mean if he did that to you why keep her?" Asked Emily

"Because I couldn't kill something that is a part of me." Said Jewels

"Do you have your own room like you asked for?" Asked Emily handing Faith to jewels.

"No." Said Jewels

"Who are you rooming with?" Asked Emily

"Emmanuel." Said Jewels

"That sounds like a guys name." Said Emily smiling.

"It is." Said Jewels

"You like him." Said Emily smiling.

"I do not now stop smiling." Said Jewels

"Yes you do." Said Emily

"It doesn't matter anyway." Said Jewels

"Why?" Asked Emily

"Because he knows I am a mother.' Said Jewels looking down at Faith.

"That doesn't mean he will hate you or like you any less." Said Emily

"They are starting to find out about back home." Said Jewels

**With The Others**

"I can't believe she's a mom." Said Emmanuel

"Her baby is cute." Said Bloom forgetting what she just found out about her dad.

"For a 4 month old." Said Diaspor

"I wonder who the father is." Said Riven

Emmanuel looked down when Riven said this.

"I am sure she's not with him still." Said Flora

**Back with Emily and Jewels**

"Em what am I going to do?" Asked Jewels

"What do you mean?" Asked Emily

"I have 3 fans here." Said Jewels

"I don't know." Said Emily

"I lied to Emmanuel that I always get away when I don't." Said Jewels

* * *

**jewels has a baby? who's the father? what will Emmanuel say to her? keep reading and Marry Christmas.**


	10. Question

Tell me if I should continue this story.


	11. Notice

I have not quit writing I am having some writers block.


	12. AN

I'm so sorry guys my beta reader is not e-mailing me back about anything.


	13. sorry

I am sorry everyone I know you want updates, I cannot write right now, I've got family stuff going on if I tried to write nothing would be how it should be.


End file.
